


Hold

by CloudieAI



Category: Free Form - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Death, Horror, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Strangling, Violence, i still might record it, this can be a metaphor for panic attacks, this was actually the script for a podfic I never recorded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: Breath in. HoldBreath out. HoldThat’s how you stop a panic attack, right?





	Hold

Breathe in. Hold  
Breathe out. Hold  
Breathe in. Hold  
Breathe out. Hold  
Breathe in. Your hands are on my neck  
Breathe out. Your hands are still on my neck  
Breathe in. You’re tightening your hands  
Breathe out. I need to be let out  
Breathe in. I’m not breathing at all  
Breath out. I’m not breathing at all  
Breathe in. I can’t breathe in at all  
Breath out. I can’t breathe out at all  
Breathe in. Your hands won’t go away  
Breathe out. I still can’t breathe at all  
Breathe in. I can’t feel your hands  
Breathe out. Your hands aren’t there at all  
Breathe in. I can’t feel your hands  
Breathe out. I can’t feel the wall  
Breathe in. I can’t breathe at all  
Breathe out. Hold  
Breathe in. Hold  
Breathe out. Hold  
Breathe in. Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you ever find yourself feeling like this, please remember that you do not have to suffer alone. Get help. Tell someone what it feels like. Get distraction. Remove yourself from the environment. 
> 
> Comments/criticism very much appreciated! I’m sardonic-but-not-unkind on tumblr


End file.
